The Lost Ones
by 2funE4U
Summary: Nina is in the biggest mystery of her life! She may end up losing everything! And Fabian might end up d-
1. Jerome and Alfie

House Of Anubis

Chapter 1- Jerome and Alfie

**Helen's POV**

I knew it would be coming, I mean we did get the two in trouble after all, but really?

Their idea of revenge is pathetic. Zombie costumes? Puh-lease!

Well, might as well let you guys in on a little secret.

You know that girl. Yeah the one who's keeping her eye on Nina, Fabian and the rest of the Anubis residents? Yeah, well that girl is me.

Helen Westen, 9th grade girl, who sadly, couldn't get into the house of Anubis to get a better look on how things are happening over there.

All I know is that Nina is friends with Amber and Partricia and she seems to be getting really close to the boy, Fabian.

Their findings have gone farther than I expected.

"Helen, hurry up!" Jordan, my roommate, whined.

"Coming," I said, grabbing my bag and running out of the kitchen.

Our cook, Kate, is not as good as Trudy, (who is also in the Anubis.) Which I may say, bugs me.

"Helen!" Jordan yelled, pulling me, full force out the door.

"I told you I was coming; we aren't even going to be late for school; or breakfast." I said complaining with every step I took.

"Just because you refuse to eat your breakfast every morning doesn't mean I'm going to."

"I never said you couldn't eat."

"I'm not going to let you starve yourself," retorted Jordan in a tone that dared me to challenge her.

"Hey! I it's not that I don't want to I just don't have the time okay?"

"Not okay," replied Jordan in a very serious voice, as she hurried me down the stairs to the kitchen.

Braxten, Payton, Tyler, Mark Nikkie, and Emma were already at the table dressed in their school clothes.

"Hi Helen," Payton said cheerfully when I walked in with Jordan.

"Yeah, how's it going?" Braxten asked with the same kind of enthusiasm.

"I'm good, thanks," I replied trying to hide the blush threatening to give me away as I seated myself next to Nikkie and Emma.

As soon as I was sat down, Emma got up to leave even though she hadn't even touched her food yet.

"What's wrong with her this time?" I asked under my breath.

"She says that your out to get her, and that you shredded her favorite pink top," Nikkie answered.

"I did that," Jordan said very proudly.

Everyone started laughing.

We would all stop for a second, glance at Jordan still smiling like she'd just won an Olympic medal, and burst into a another fit of laughter.

I got up to go to the bathroom. As soon as I shut the door I heard screaming.

I ran back out, and saw to zombies freaking everyone out.

I knew it was Jerome and Alfie, so I ran up behind one of them and jumped on his back.

"AHHHHH!" Jerome howled. "Get it off Alfie!" Jerome yelled as he tried to shack me off his back without success.

Alfie moved to help, but all four boys tackled him to the floor.

"Take a picture Jordan!" I commanded while ripping off Jerome's mask.

There was a "click," and the boy's pulled off Alfie's.

Jordan took another photo with a small, satisfying, "click."

I jumped off Jerome who tried desperately to snatch the phone away from Jordan.

"Catch," Jordan yelled as her cell zoomed towards me over Jerome's out-stretched hands.

I caught it and hit send, "message sent."

"Nooooo!" Jerome and Alfie yelled at the same time.

"Let's try to get his phone and erase the pictures before Mr. Winkler sees it!"

"Let's go Alfie! Quick!"

**Mr. Winkler's POV**

I opened my phone. _New Text _was typed across the screen.

I hit viewed and saw the pictures.

Those boys are dead.

Just as I was about to leave my office the Jerome and Alfie raced in.

"Detention."

"Yes, Mr. Winkler."


	2. There's Something I Need to Tell You

**Chapter 2- I Have To Tell You Something**

**Ps- One year younger than the house of Anubis kids.**

**HELEN'S POV**

School went by in a blur. Once back to the house, I got ready to go and comfort in the house of Anubis.

More importantly, Nina.

Once I was all set, I took 3 steps outside, and Payton was right there.

"Where are you going?" Payton asked.

"Nowhere," I lied, calmly.

"What me to join you in Nowhere?" Payton asked, looking at me with his puppy dog eyes.

"I-It's okay," said, stumbling and trying hard not to look him in the eyes. I knew he would be in danger if I told him where I was going.

"See you later then?" He asked, hopeful. Disappointment and hurt were swarming in his eyes.

"Of course Payton!" I told him, smiling sweetly. I watched him turned and walk away, sad to be lying to him.

His light brown spiky hair almost twinkling in the sunlight.

**PAYTON'S POV**

She's so beautiful, I couldn't help thinking. Her blond hair falls just...

Perfectly.

Her eyes change colors like a kaleidoscope, gray to blue, blue to green, green back to gray. She's amazing and I wish I had the courage to ask her out.

"Well things could be worse," I mumbled to myself, "Braxten could have asked her out."

**HELEN'S POV**

I'm here! I looked up at the old, brown and chipping sign that read, 'Anubis' in blood red letter.

I knocked 3 times, (my lucky number) A boy with cocoa colored skin opened it, I believe his name is Alfie, one of the boys in the zombie costumes.

After he was finished staring at my with wide eyes he finally recovered.

"What can I help you with?" He asked flirtatiously while wiggling his eyebrows. I'm guessing he was trying to be funny. I smiled, deciding to get what I wanted I had to go along and act nice to one of the idiots who scared my housemates.

"Where's Nina?" I asked patiently.

"Why look for her when I'm right here?"

Does he remeber me from this morning?

"Because I need to talk to her," I explained a little annoyed now.

"Okay, but the way I'm Alfie."

"Helen."

"Love the name," he tried again to be flirty. When he noticed I didn't care he let me in and went to the kitchen to see if she was in there. Jerome and Mara (I think it was them) walked down the stairs holding hands and talking about going to a movie later.

Mara spotted me finally, "Hello, I'm Mara, can I help you?"

"Yeah, I'm looking for Nina," then I added, "my name is Helen."

"This is Jerome," Mara gestured toward Jerome.

"I'll show you Nina's room," Mara told me while letting go of Jerome's hand and walking back up the stairs. I quickly followed her up. At the top I heard Alfie asking Jerome

"Where did the hot blonde girl, Helen had go?"

I hurriedly followed Mara through a door, shutting it behind me. "Right in there Helen."

"Thanks Mara," I said gratefully, and Mara disappeared with a little wink.

"Here goes nothing," I muttered to myself, then I opened the door and entered.

Inside I saw four people; Amber, Patricia, Fabian, and...

"Nina," I said out loud. All of them turned toward me with shocked and a little annoyed expressions.

"Who are you?" Fabian demanded.

"I'm Helen, Fabian. Helen Westen."

"How do you know my name?"

"I know lots of things," I not-so-clearly explained. I looked at them individually and said their names.

"Creepy," Patricia breathed.

"It is," I replied cheerfully, "but I'm not here to creep you out. I need to tell Nina and the rest of you something very important."

"What did you want to tell us?" Nina asked skeptically.

"Nina, I'm your sister."

**Comment please! :)**


	3. OMCRAP

**Chapter 3-OMCRAP!**

**Nina's POV**

I DON'T HAVE A SISTER!

**Fabian's, Particia's, and Amber's POV**

NINA HAS A SISTER!

**Everyone's (but Helen's) POV**

SHE'S COMPLETELY NUTS!

**Helen's POV**

Great! Now they all think I'm completely nuts! "I'm not crazy, just let me explain, from the very beginning..."


	4. Explanation

**Chapter 4-Explanation**

**HELEN'S POV**

"Sarah Frobisher Smythe had a daughter, who the husband was, I never found out. Her daughter is our grandma, Grace. Grace knew about the house and swore to protect the Lost Ones, and help them seal their fates."

"The Lost Ones?" Nina interrupted, "Who are the Lost Ones?"

"All in good time Nina," I replied, not wanting to tell her.

Then I continued with my story, "There are three Lost Ones, all sisters. I'm one of them, and you are another Nina. We need to get our other sister back before they make her do something horrid."

"Who's the other sister?" Patricia asked curiously.

**PARTICIA'S POV**

I watched Helen go pale at my question. "Are you alright?" Almost everyone asked at once.

I was afraid she was about puke. "Perfectly fine," she replied unsteadily. "Patricia?"

"Yes?"

"Promise me you won't get angry at me, or Nina, or the other sister. After I tell you who she is."

"Okay. Yeah, sure."

"No, promise me."

"I promise. Now what's the big secret?" I asked, suddenly not so anxious for the answer.

"The other sister is..." Helen took a deep breath, "Joy."

Did she say Joy?

"Did you just say Joy?" Fabian repeated my thoughts out loud.

"No! No! It can't be!"

"Patricia, you promised," Helen tried to remind me.

Calm down Patricia, it's okay, even though Joy and Nina never told you, its okay.

"Nina and Joy didn't know about it, Joy still doesn't know, even the teachers don't know. Only I do, and now you guys know." Helen is Nina's sister alright.

Except for the British accent with a faint trace of American, and her hair, they were they same. Same eyes, same smile, and determination, they had to be sisters. But Joy didn't look like them.

She was funny and smart like them, but she seemed different compared to Nina and Helen.

I noticed it had become very silent, but I didn't care.

I just molded over this new discovery, Joy was Nina and Helen's sister.

**NINA'S POV**

Joy's my sister, my twin.

"Wait a second, Joy can't be my twin, we don't look anything alike," I protested.

"You're fraternal twins, not identical. The prophesy doesn't say that your twins, only sisters born on the same day."

"Prophesy?" Fabian asked, finally saying something.

"Yes," Helen answered, looking like she had said something she deeply wished she hadn't.

"What is this prophesy?" I asked, suddenly interested, but still creeped out by the whole thing.

Helen started looking uncomfortable again, "Forget I said anything, please," she begged.

"You can't just say something about a prophesy, and expect us to forget about it," Fabian told Helen, coming to my rescue.

Oh, Fabian, I wish I could tell you how much you mean to me. I wish I could take your hand in mine, and just tell you. I wish-

I shook myself, even in my own head I sounded like Amber.

I snapped back to the conversation when Helen started talking again, "The prophesy is this. Three sisters, the key, the gate, and the guardian, shall tip the scales or still them for eternity. Guardian, pure of heart, shall lock the Gate, born from the same day, through death. Key shall lose a loved one through tears. The Gate, misguided to do wrong, until best friend stops her breath, with necessary death."

**AMBER'S POV**

"Please, no more death," everyone jumped at my remark, they had completely forgotten I was there.

"It'll be okay Amber," Nina, Helen, and Patricia tried to tell me, but instead I broke down in tears.

Sarah was already dead, and so was...

No! I told myself, I wouldn't think about him, I'd promised myself that I wouldn't.

But I thought his name, and said it out loud, "Brian."

"Oh Amber, you don't know he's dead, they took him. He could still be alive," Nina said as hopefully as she could, but I didn't want to hope.

Hoping only led to heartbreak and disappointment.

**FABIAN'S POV**

"The prophesy doesn't make any sense," I pointed out.

"Fabian's right. Which sister is which?" Nina asked.

"I'm the Key," Helen stated.

"What am I then?" Nina asked.

My arms wanted to put themselves around her and comfort her, but I kept my body in check. "I think you're the Guardian, because Sarah told you that you were pure of heart. Just like the Guardian is supposed to be," I said.

"I'll have to...kill someone?"

"Well..." Helen started, searching for words, "Prophesies often have double meanings, so you might not have to kill anyone. But, to be honest, it's a possibility."

"How about we all get some sleep?" I suggested.

"Yeah, it's getting late and I have to get back home before anyone notices I'm gone," Helen agreed.

"That reminds me. Where do you live Helen?"

"The House of Ghini."

"Got it."

"Bye guys see you Monday," and with that Helen fled the house of Anubis.

*_5 minutes later*_

I climbed into bed, thinking about one of things Helen had said, 'I know lots of things.' what else did she know?

Pushing that thought aside I closed my eyes and pictured Nina.

It was the only way I could fall asleep, if something disturbing had just happened.

I saw her lovely dirty blonde hair, her amazing eyes, and her smile that could out-shine the sun.

Then sleep overcame me.

_*DREAM*_

_I saw Nina and myself on the beach. I was singing a song, my song._

**_RIGHT TIME_**

_Watcha scared__  
__After holdin' back again__  
__Look in the mirror__  
__I can't make it clearer__  
__The world at your feet__  
__Close your eyes count to 10__  
__Take a breath and jump in__  
__It's better at the deep end__  
__And it don't matter if you__  
__Sink or swim__  
__Just do your thing__If your waiting for the__  
__Right time right place__  
__You'll wait forever__  
__Lets fly__  
__Lets rock the waves together__  
__You can do anything you wanna do__Can't you see that it's the__  
__Right time right place__  
__It's now or never__  
__Shoot for the stars well live for ever__  
__Don't let it slip through your hands__  
__Coz baby it's the right time now__The winds in your hair__  
__Feel the sun on your face__  
__Put your foot to the floor__  
__Baby kick it up some more__  
__Take a chance roll the dice__  
__Play it safe__  
__Surface grace__  
__The leaves in your face__  
__Lets go a little crazy__  
__And it don't matter if__  
__You lose or win__  
__Just do your thing__If your waiting for the__  
__Right time right place__  
__You'll wait forever__  
__Lets fly__  
__Lets rock the waves together_  
_You can do anything you wanna do__Can't you see that it's the__  
__Right time right place__  
__It's now or never__  
__Shoot for the stars__  
__Well live for ever__  
__Don't let it slip through you hands__  
__Coz baby it's the right time now__And it don't matter if you__  
__Sink or swim__  
__Just do your thing__If your waiting for the__  
__Right time right place__  
__You'll wait forever__  
__Lets fly__  
__Lets rock the waves together__  
__You can do anything you wanna do__Can't you see that it's the__  
__Right time right place__  
__It's now or never__  
__Shoot for the stars__  
__Well live for ever__  
__Don't let it slip through your hands__  
__Coz baby it's the right time now_ _  
__  
_  
_At the end, Nina was telling me that the song was amazing. _

_I watched as I circled my arms around her, and took her into an embrace. _

_She pulled back, and kissed me. I watched us fall down onto the sand laughing. _

_We lay there, and sunset across the water. _

_We left, in a cab, back to the house, holding hands._

_*DREAM OVER*_

I woke with a smile on my face as I got ready to face the day.

I walked downstairs, and had seven pairs of eyes staring at me.

"What?" I asked.

Finally Nina spoke up, "You do know it's we don't have school today, right?" I looked down, and everyone laughed.

I had on my school clothes.

I blushed and retreated to my room to change.

"Better?" I asked Nina.

"Way," she smiled in a way only she could smile.

When she smiled I remembered something I'd wanted to ask her before, "Nina?"

"Yes?"

"I was wondering..." I took a step towards her.

"Yes, Fabian?"

"Do you want...?" I took another step closer.

"Want to what?" she blushed as I took her hand in mine, "Spit it out Fabian."

"Will you go to the Dance with me?"

"Yes,"

Oh great, she didn't want to go with me, then I realized, "Yes?"

"Yes," Nina repeated.

I smiled, she had said yes! I was going to prom with Nina!

Then she asked me a question, "Fabian?"

"Yeah?" I breathed.

"Do you love me?"

I looked into her eyes, "Yeah, Nina. I think I always have." She grinned and kissed me.

Not just a little peck, but a real kiss.

I heard clapping behind us.

Well at least there out of their misery as Mara had put it...

And I was in paradise.

**As my sister _Starlightchick_ would say, 'LIKE? HATE? WONDER? GUESSES?' And all the stuff that goes like that.**


	5. Old Friends Visit

**Chapter 5- Old Friends Visit**

**Helen's POV**

I crept back inside my own house, fearing that someone would hear me, and catch me before I got to my room.

I climbed the stairs quietly. I reached the door to my room, turned the knob, and silently walked in.

I shut the door behind me without a sound.

"So, how come you're home so late?"

Oh, crap.

"No reason Jordan."

"Where were you?"

I knew she wouldn't give easily, "You know. Here, there, everywhere."

"Where did you go exactly?"

I sighed, I should've known this was going to happen, "Can you keep a secret?"

"Yeah," Jordan answered lightly.

"I'm serious, you have to swear that you can and will."

"I swear Helen. On everything I stand for." I sat next to Jordan on her bed, "I was visiting my sister."

I looked up at Jordan; she had a smile on her face, "Helen. I'm not going to kill you for being out after curfew, and not telling me about it, but you don't have to lie to me."

"I'm dead serious Jordan." She continued to laugh quietly. "Jordan, everyone has secrets. You have a secret crush on Tyler, and I have a sister."

"How is that possible though?"

"We have the same mom."

I watched my best friend from England frown, heard her sigh, and then say, "I believe you."

"Can I go to bed now?"

She smiled at my question, "Yeah, we have school tomorrow."

I groaned, "Don't remind me."

We laughed as we climbed our beds, "See you in the morning Jordie."

"Night Helen."

"Night." And I closed my eyes, where sleep was waiting for me.

_***DREAM***_

_I was standing in a big, white room. It smelled like everything and nothing at the same time. _

_I looked around, and I saw Jordan chained to a chair. I went to help her, but she disappeared. _

_I turned around. Payton and Braxten stood there. _

_"Hey guys," They stared at me angrily. _

_"Choose." _

_"What? I don't understand." _

_They both advanced on me, and I tried to get farther away, but I was frozen and couldn't move a muscle. _

_"Choose which one of us you like better. Or do you like that Alfie boy?" _

_"Alfie? Alfie's weird. Why would like him over you guys?" _

_"We'll ask the questions around here," Braxten informed me, "Choose. Who's it going to be? Him or me?" _

_They took three more steps toward me. _

_"I-I-I don't-" _

_"What? You don't know? Here Payton, let's help her decide." _

_They advanced until they were about to touch me, but then…_

_***DREAM OVER***_

"Wake up!" We have to go to school! WAKE UP!"

I opened my eyes a little bit; Jordan was shaking me, "Wake up!"

"Okay, okay, I'm up! I'm up!" I got up, "See?"

"Get dressed, and get downstairs," Jordan stormed out of the room.

I quickly changed clothes, and ran to catch up with her. I grabbed my bag, and walked into the living room, "So Jordan, I was wondering-"

I stopped.

I saw Jordan and Tyler, kissing. Jordan and Tyler were kissing.

I shut the door loudly, and they jumped apart as if they had gotten shocked.

"Helen! What are you doing?"

"What are you doing?" I asked. "Wait, don't answer that. I'll just leave so you can go back to it," I picked up my bag that had fallen to the ground in my surprise, and made my way to the front door.

Jordan got up and ran after me, "It's not what you think. We've been together for weeks."

That made me even angrier, "Why were you secretly dating Emma's boyfriend?" I demanded.

She shied away, "She was cheating with Mark."

"Poor Nikkie. Does she know?"

"Found out this morning at breakfast, while you were sleeping."

"I'm going to go talk to her," I headed outside.

"I'll go with you," Jordan offered.

"I got it. Just go back to snogging you're new boyfriend," I slammed the door, and searched for Nikkie.

I spotted her crying on the ground.

I ran over to her, "Are you okay?" She got up and hugged me.

Something she never does to anyone, but her younger sister, Victoria.

"He's such a cow," Nikkie wailed, "A big, fat, ugly, stupid, annoying, cheating cow!"

She stopped hugging me, dried her face, and looked at her watch, "I got to go. Catch ya later."

Before I could say anything else she walked off.

"Hi Helen!" I turned and saw Braxten running towards me.

"Hi Braxten, just the guy I wanted to see. I was wondering if you'd do me a favor."

"Sure. What kind of favor?"

"Will you ask Nikkie to the Valentine's Day Dance? Mark cheated on her, and I feel really bad for her."

"Me?"

"Yeah you," I told him, then seeing the hesitation on his face, I added, "Please? For me?"

He sighed, "Alright, I'll do it."

"Thanks! Now go and get her."

He ran up to Nikkie. When he finished asking her to the Dance, Nikkie was smiling, and Braxten had an arm around her.

Happy Ending for now, I thought.

**BRAXTEN'S POV**

Nikkie is so cool.

I'm glad Helen had me do this. Payton could have Helen for all I cared.

I had Nikkie, and that's all that mattered.

**PAYTON'S POV**

I was ready to confront Helen.

I had my small gift in my hand and most importantly I had my confidence.

It was go time.

I calmly walked up to Helen, hiding my small box behind my back.

Hearing my approach, Helen turned around to face me, "Hi Payton. What do you have there?"

"Will you go to the Dance with me?" I asked in a rush.

"I'd love to Payton."

I smiled and pulled the small, square, silver box from behind my back, "Here. It's for you to have."

She smiled as she opened the lid to see what was inside.

Her eyes danced with happiness, "Its beautiful Payton."

She clasped the necklace around her neck.

I looked at the necklace; it was silver, simple, yet sleek. It glistened in the morning light, and there was a jade green gemstone on the hilt. "It's pretty," I agreed, then added, "But not as pretty as the person wearing it."

Helen blushed slightly, "Thanks."

"You're welcome."

"I got to go see you later yeah?"

"Yeah." I watched her race towards school, probably to get the homework she'd forgotten to do yesterday before class.

I smiled to myself.

She'd chosen me over Braxten.

Yes!

Thank you Amber, I thought as I walked to school.

**AMBER'S POV**

I'm so good! Everyone's now coming to me for advice on relationships.

To make them, break them, or keep up together.

I even helped this boy named Payton get Helen.

I'm a genius!

Now I just have to finish organizing the Valentine's Day Dance, and it's only five days away!

**HELEN'S POV**

After school today I went to the Anubis house, they had today off.

They were so lucky sometimes.

When I reached the door I heard Victor yelling.

Victor.

If he saw me all would be lost.

All of my hard work, he'd tear it apart in a second.

He would try to get me to help him, and the world would plunge into utter chaos.

I ran away, towards my house.

Once inside, our housemother, Kate, told me someone was the phone for me.

I took it from her and got one word out, and then the screaming began.

I held the phone away from me ear, afraid of permanent damage.

Then the screaming stopped and I heard, "I hate you."

I smiled, "I love you guys too."

My classmates walked in and Mark demanded, "What the heck was that?"

"That was my two best friends from America."

"Yeah we are!" Came two voices from the phone.

"I'm Alex!"

"Jenna!"

They continued to go one like that for a while until Alex said, "Can you open the door Helen? We're freezing out here."

I went over to the door and opened it.

Standing there were my best friends.

We tackled each other with hugs, and, "I missed you so much!"

After we stopped for a second, I introduced my friends to everyone. After introducing Emma, she left upstairs in a huff.

"What's her deal?" Jenna asked while Emma was still climbing the stairs.

Emma waited at the top, expecting Mark to follow her.

When he didn't move from his spot, she stomped her foot, and went to her room.

Alex and Jenna stood drenched in water, because of the rain. I hugged my two best friends. I couldn't ask for anything better.

**MARK'S POV**

Emma trudged up the stairs, but I didn't care.

I was too busy looking at Jenna.

Even though the girl was soaking wet, she looked hot.

I wonder if she looked like when she was dry.

A grin played across my face.

**HELEN'S POV**

I laughed with my friends until they said, "But we didn't come alone."

They grinned devilishly at each other.

The door opened, and out from behind it was-

"Josh!"

I ran up to hug him, and he caught me in his arms.

I pulled away smiling widely.

Then I frowned. I punched his shoulder.

"What was that for?" I stared at him. "Okay," He surrendered, smiling.

I turned to face everyone holding unto Josh's arm.

I smiled, "Guys, this is Joshua, AKA, Josh. He's my-"

**OOOOOOOOoooooooooooooooo THANKS FOR READING! Plz Comment! :D**


	6. Helen's Dark Past

**Chapter 6-Helen's Dark Past**

**PAYTON'S POV**

Helen has a boyfriend. A boyfriend.

She'd been playing me for a fool.

I glared at the guy with hate. What did he have that I didn't? I looked at him again.

He had Helen.

Helen turned back to us holding his arm, "Guys, this is Joshua, AKA, Josh. He's my cousin."

Oh great, she has a boyfriend. Wait a second. What? What did she say?

Cousin? I sighed in relief.

Helen started playing catch up with Alex, Jenna, and Josh. The rest of us went to the living room.

"So Payton? You looked kind of jealous back there," Mark said smirking.

"I don't know what you're talking about," I replied hastily.

"Come off it. We all know you like her," Jordan jumped in.

"But...she doesn't like me," I told them sadly. Just then Emma walked in.

"I have nothing to say to you," She told Mark as she walked past him.

"Good. I was starting to wonder when you were ever going to shut up finally."

Emma tossed her hair angrily, "Here Payton. I found this in Helen's room. It's her journal."

She handed me a journal clasped by a leather cord, "You might want to look at page 3 and 5 okay?"

I got up, feeling angry, "Not okay. Put it back. I don't want to read it."

"Read what?" Helen asked suddenly from behind me.

I whirled around with her journal still in my hand.

She gasped, "Where did you get that?"

I looked at the journal and back to her, "I-I-I-"

"Save it," She told me as she snatched it from my hand.

Helen stormed out of the room, then called over her shoulder, "You can find a different date to the dance!"

She looked down, and undid the clasp on the necklace I gave her. She through it at me, "Here, keep this so you can give it some other girl."

Everyone stared speechless. I kept stuttering.

That did not just happen, and yet, it did.

**HELEN'S POV**

I can't believe he went through my stuff! I ran up the stairs wishing I could disappear.

Payton had stolen my journal.

Tears poured out of my eyes uncontrollably.

I heard footsteps coming toward my room, and a soft knock at the door.

"Go away," I croaked. Instead of leaving, they came in.

I looked up and saw Josh standing over me, "It's okay Helen. Everything's okay."

"No it's not," I cried as I put my head on his lap, "He went through my stuff, and he even took my journal."

"No he didn't."

"Then who did?" I demanded to know.

"It was this preppy blonde girl. She snuck downstairs with it in her hands, while your back was turned on her."

"Really?"

"Yeah, I saw it with my own two eyes."

"Then there's only one thing left to do."

"And what's that?"

"Kill Emma," I tried to move to the door, but Josh restrained me.

"Hold on cous. You won't escape the police every time."

"Says you!" I yelled, then remembering one of the times I had to run from the police.

_*FLASHBACK*_

_It was raining as I ran across the blacktop. _

_Sirens wailed behind me, catching up. _

_I turned into a dark alleyway on my right. __I saw a huge fence looming over me. _

_Turning around I saw the police closing in. _

_I looked all around, and spotted a drainpipe along the side of one of the buildings. _

_I ran as fast as I could, jumped into the air, and grabbed on. _

_I heard the gasps of bewildered cops. _

_Ha! I thought. They would never catch me. _

_I was too fast, strong, determined, sly, and clever. _

_I continued climbing above them, higher and higher. _

_They shouted at me to come down. Idiots. _

_I finally reached the roof and leaped to the next, and the next. _

_Down on the street I saw a black SUV waiting for me. _

_That's my ride I thought as I descended the building I was on in a rush. _

_Landing on certain points on the building in a blur of flips and twists. _

_I hit the ground softly, jumped inside the car, and laughed at how the cops had been so naive as to think that I could be caught so easily. _

_"Do you have those files?" Rufus, my employer, asked. _

_"Yeah. Do you have what I asked for though?" _

_"Here's your money," He told me in a tired voice, while putting the money on my lap. _

_"Anything else you need me to do Rufus? I mean Zach?" I asked laughing at the name he wanted me to call him. _

_"Yes. Kill Nina Martin and Joy Mercer."_

_*FLASHBACK OVER*_

I shivered at the memory, of what I used to be.

A killer, a spy, and a traitor.

I had worked for Rufus, I'd trusted him, believed him.

But he only feed me lies to do his dirty work.

That night when he told me to kill my sisters, I had ran away.

Away from everything.

From my home, my life, and my past.

Only my cousin, Josh knew of my past.

He was the only one I could trust. I told him everything about my mom taking me away to live in Florida, and our dad taking Joy, his favorite, to England.

Our parents were clamed dead, so Nina was left with Gran.

I sat there on the bed with Josh in silence.

I broke the silence suddenly, "Josh?"

"Yes Helen?"

"You remember my sister Nina, right?" He just nodded.

"Well...I found her."

"What?" Josh asked.

"I found Nina," I repeated.

He smiled, "This is great, where is she?"

"Not far," I told him.

"What are you waiting for? Let's go."

"I don't feel like going today. We can go tomorrow though."

He frowned but said, "Okay."

I watched him leave the room, then I laid back.

Remembering Rufus.

He was still on the lose. He would do anything to have my sisters and I in his grasp, and Victor would do the same.

Victor already had Joy, and Nina just in his reach.

"Knock, knock," A familiar voice said while coming into my room.

"Hi Payton," I replied.

"Can I come in?"

"You already are," I told him while rolling over, to face the face that made me want to melt.

"Do you still hate me?" Payton asked, afraid to hear the answer.

"No. Just the opposite actually," He smiled at me, and I smiled back.

"Does that mean you'll still go to the dance with me?" He asked cautiously.

I smiled again, then throw my arms around his neck and hugged him, "Of course I'll still go with you!"

We stayed looked in each other's arms until Payton said, "I think this is yours, by the way."

Before I could reply I felt cold metal touch my neck. I pulled away and looked down.

The necklace was there in it's full glory, "Thanks Payton."

Instead of replying he moved closer to me.

His lips hovered over mine, waiting for my permission.

When I didn't move he closed the gap.

At first the kiss was soft and gentle, but it quickly built up into something much more.

Clapping erupted behind us, and I heard an angry stomp. Probably Emma sulking about having her plan ruined.

But right now that didn't matter, all the mattered was Payton and I.

**NINA'S POV**

I felt great. I was kissing Fabian, and I loved every second of it. Then I started feeling something awful build of in my stomach. It was so unexplainable. It was as if I was breaking inside, and I had no idea why.

**JOY'S POV**

I was feeling terrible.

I hadn't heard from Patricia ages now, and my dad was watching me like a hawk.

Why was he so protective of me?

Rufus had no idea were I was, and he couldn't reach me where I was now.

And then on top of all that there was Fabian.

He loved Nina.

I tried to tell myself that wasn't true, but I could tell he didn't have feelings for me on the same level as he did for Nina. I felt my stomach twist, as I thought of Fabian kissing Nina.

That should be me, and yet, it wasn't.

**NINA'S POV**

Finally the twisting in my stomach had stopped.

What had made it happen? I wondered.

Fabian pulled away, and smiled at me, "So Nina-"

"It's 10 o'clock, and you all know what that means. You have precisely 5 minutes to get to bed, and then I want to be able to hear a pin..._drop_," Victor interrupted.

"See you tomorrow then?"

"Of course Fabian."

He smiled again and hurried downstairs.

"Hurry, hurry boy!" Victor barked at him.

I stepped into my room closing the door behind me. I climbed into bed replaying the kiss in my head.

My lips had been tingling, my heart racing faster than it ever had before, and the butterflies that had fluttered around in my stomach.

I refused to think about the horrible feeling.

I shut my eyes and fell asleep.

_-*TIME PASSES*-_

I awoke to a small noise.

Opening my eyes I saw the silhouette of a man.

I tried to scream, but he covered my mouth with a hand.

He started pulling me along to the door while I fought him with all my strength.

Once we neared the front door I kicked him hard in the nuts. He yelped and loosened his grip.

I yelled as loud as I could, but soon his hand was back over my mouth.

"Shut up," he whispered in my ear as he dragged me away into the night.

**OOOOOOooooooooooo! Who do you think took Nina? What's up with the Joy feeling bad, and then Nina feeling that too? Is it connected? Do you like this story? Why am I asking all these questions? (caz honestly I have no idea.) :D**


	7. He's Back

**Chapter 7-He's Back**

**NINA'S POV**

I was chained to a chair in the dark, and was afraid of what would happen to me next.

Who had taken me? What were they going to do to me? What about Fabian?

Distracted by all the thoughts swirling around in my head I didn't notice my capturer until he said, "Hello there Nina."

Oh no.

It couldn't be him.

He was supposed to be dead.

"Come now, Nina. No hello for your old pal Rufus?" I felt the temperature drop when he said his name out loud.

"Where are we?"

"Sorry Nina, can't tell you," He didn't sound sorry though.

"Where ever we are my friends will find me."

"Of course, how silly of me not to think that. Of course your friends will find you out in the middle of nowhere," He smiled as he said this. "So Nina, tell me. What makes you think that your friends will find you?"

"Because-" I shut my mouth instantly, I couldn't tell him about Helen.

"Silent are we? Let me guess then. Is it because you left a clue? Texted them? Or is it because of one of your sisters? I'm guessing Helen."

He knew about Helen. But how?

I tried to keep my face level, but I guess I failed, because Rufus then said, "Oh yes, I know about Helen and Joy. I'm counting on Helen finding Joy, and then using your link to find you. Once that happens I'll have all of you in my possession," He smiled his creepy smile again, and turned to leave.

"At least get me some food," I yelled at his retreating back.

I heard the door bang shut, and heard the lock slide into place. How could I warn everyone not to come? What did Rufus mean when he said my link?

What was I going to do now?

**FABIAN'S POV**

This is bad, very bad. Who would've taken Nina?

I had to tell Helen, I had to get Nina back. I had to-I had to-

"Knock, knock," A voice said outside my room.

"Come in," I replied since I knew who it was. Helen stepped in and closed the door softly.

There were tear-stains on her face from crying too much, "I'm so sorry Fabian. It's my fault that Rufus took her."

That caught me by surprise, "Rufus? How do you know that it was Rufus that took her?"

"Because-"

_***After Helen Tells Fabian About Her Past***_

"So you think that Rufus has Nina?"

"Yeah."

"How do we get her back then?" I asked.

For a moment Helen didn't answer, she just stared at the wall, growing paler and paler.

"I'm not sure, Fabian. There are a thousand ways I can think of that will fail, but none that would work."

No, there had to be a way to get Nina back.

Seeing the look on my face Helen tried to offer some helpful advice, "I could use the connection."

That caught my interest, "Connection?"

"Yeah," Helen looked sick just from thinking about it, "Nina, Joy, and I all have a connection. Sometimes if we fell really angry, sad, scared, or hurt the others can feel it. Like today in fact, I felt a terrible feeling in my gut. I think it came from Joy, and before I came over here I felt my connection to Nina grow stronger."

"Why did it grow stronger?"

"If one of us is asleep the others can contact that person better by sending them dreams."

"That's creepy."

"It is," Helen agreed.

"So what are you waiting for? Contact Nina!" I was so excited, we could save Nina! But I saw Helen's grim face, and frowned too, "What's wrong?"

She looked uncomfortable.

"Helen?" I asked again.

This time she answered, "Fabian, the thing is, it takes a lot of energy if I tried to contact her on purpose. I would die."

I froze, I wanted Nina back more than anything, but was I going have Helen die for that? If I made her, Nina would hate me, and I couldn't live with that on my conscious.

I asked her a dumb question, not completely accepting the thought of her dying to get Nina back, "Really?" She nodded not saying a word. "Is there another way?" I asked.

"I don't think…That's it!" She cried.

"What's it?" Instead of answering she paced back and forth grinning from ear to ear. "What is it?" I asked again.

"I know another way."

"You do? How?"

"Well, if we can find Joy, and she helps me, we can contact Nina and stay alive!"

"Yes!"

"But…"

"But? But what Helen?"

"If we do this we'll be almost completely drained, and we'll feel really weak. But the most important thing is Nina will be safe, and we'll survive."

"That's great!" I smiled to myself, Nina was going to okay.

She was going to be okay.

**Sorry I havn't been updating recently (lots of homework). If I get five more comments I'll update faster (hint hint, wink wink, nug nug).**

**:D**


	8. Joy!

**Sorry I haven't been posting up new chapters as frequently as I would like, but the thing is I have loads of homework, and other stories I'm writing. So… Enjoy.**

**Chapter 8-Joy!**

**HELEN'S POV**

I felt good that Fabian was happy again, and not angry and depressed. Now that we had a plan, we needed to put it action.

"I think we should get the rest of the Sibuna people, and some from my house," I said to Fabian.

He nodded but then tensed and frowned, "You told them?" I shook my head, and he relaxed.

"But I want to," I said quietly looking down at my feet. I waited for him to yell at me that it wasn't safe, but instead what he said shocked me.

"Then let's go tell them."

**_*AFTER EVERYONE HAS BEEN ASSEMBLED*_**

I closed my eyes, took a deep breath, opened my eyes again, and started talking, "You guys are here because there's something we have to tell you."

I looked at the Sibunas and my about-to-be Sibunas. My friends from America Jenna and Alex, my cousin Josh, my I-wish-was-my-boyfriend Payton, and my BBBs (Best British Buddies), Jordan, Braxton, Nikkie, and Mark.

I then turned to Fabian for help. He stepped forward and told them everything. I mean everything, starting from the very beginning.

While he told the story I stared down at what I was wearing **(A/N Pics on my profile**). I had on a white top with black that seemed to explode onto the shirt, black skinny jeans, and little black flats. It wasn't much, but it wasn't anything at all.

When the story was over everyone was silent for a second, then everyone talked at once.

"You've got to be kidding me," Jenna said while Alex said, "Are you serious?" "Is all that true Helen?" Jordan asked. "Ha, ha, ha, very funny guys," Nikkie said sarcastically. "Why didn't you tell me?" demanded Josh, right when Braxton said, "Where's the camera?"

I answered the entire questions without looking up, "I'm not kidding you, I'm dead serious, it's true, definitely not funny, I couldn't Josh, and no camera." I still didn't look up at their faces, because I was too scared.

But what scared me the most was Payton. He hadn't said a word. Finally I looked up. What I saw surprised me.

No one had left, in fact they were standing even closer. Except one of them, a boy that was turned away his back facing me.

The boy as Payton.

He started walking away, but his walk quickly turned into a run.

NO!

Don't leave! I thought.

With cat-like reflexes I sprung up, and raced after him, deeper into the woods.

**PATRICIA'S POV**

Now with Helen running after Payton, everyone was quiet looking at each other.

I couldn't stand the silence so I spoke up, "Time to be fully initiated. Do you have anything important to you with you?" They all nodded slowly.

"Good. Now throw it into the fire," Amber instructed. _Way to be blunt Amber,_ I thought.

They all looked shocked and waited for someone else to go first.

Finally Josh stepped forward. _He's so cute,_ I thought, but then I realized what I'd just thought. What was I thinking? He's Helen's cousin.

He pulled a small object out of his pocket, and studied it. I peered at it and realized that it was a metal envelope.

An envelope? Why an envelope?

Then he opened it, and pulled a piece of paper out of it.

I couldn't make out the writing before he put it back in the small, metal envelope, and threw it into the fire.

"Raise your right hand, and repeat after me," Amber said.

Josh repeated her words and became a fully fledged Sibuna. They each took turns, one by one stepping up, and throwing something into the fire.

By the time they were finished there was still no sign of Payton or Helen.

What had happened to them?

**PAYTON'S POV**

I can't believe Helen didn't tell me!

How could she not have told me? My heart felt like it was splitting in two as I ran away.

Away from Sibuna, away from the Burning Elm, and away from Helen.

Helen. Just thinking her name made my heart break into even smaller pieces.

"Payton!" A voice yelled. Thinking of the devil **(I know people normally say speaking of the devil, but Payton isn't talking so...)**. "Payton!" she yelled louder.

I ran faster away from her calling voice. Suddenly the yelling stopped, and I slowed down to a walk. I leaned on the nearest tree to catch my breath.

Before I could move a wall of girl hit me, and I slammed into the ground.

"Get off!" I yelled.

"Not until you listen to me," Helen said calmly. When I didn't answer she continued, "I'm sorry I didn't tell you okay? I'm sorry I didn't tell you sooner, it's just-"

"IT'S JUST WHAT?" I interrupted, "It's just what?"

I felt a drop of water on the back of my neck. Helen was crying.

Then I said the words I thought I'd never say. "I'm sorry," the came out barely a whisper, but they were still there. "Why didn't you tell me?" I asked gently.

"Because I love you Payton. I loved you so much that I wouldn't bring you into this mess. I'm sorry." Helen then rolled off of me, and laid there.

"Helen?"

"Yes?" she breathed softly.

"I'm ready to become a Sibuna."

**_*AFTER PAYTON BECOMES A SIBUNA*_**

**FABIAN'S POV**

"Okay, now to contact Joy. Patricia?" I asked turning towards her. "Already on it," she replied dialing a number on her phone.

_*CALLING JOY*_

_Joy: Hello?_

_Patricia: Joy? It's Patricia. I need your help, we need your help._

_Joy: Yeah where are you guys? I'm at the house and none of you are there. But right now I'm heading into the woods._

_Patricia: You are?_

_Joy: Yeah, for some reason I feel like I'm supposed to be there._

_Patricia: Keep following your gut, and we'll see you soon._

_*END CALL*_

After waiting one agonizing minute Joy burst through the woods. She looked around confused, "Guys?"

"Joy!" There were hugs all around except for those who didn't know Joy.

Helen stood in between the Anubis House, and her friends. She looked scared.

"Joy?" she asked and Joy turned around to face her.

"Yes?"

"I'm Helen."

"Hello Helen," Joy said, but when Helen didn't move she asked, "Did you want to tell me something?"

Helen nodded and took a shakey breath, "Joy I'm Helen, your sister."

**JOY'S POV**

I have a sister? Impossible. Well, come to think of it, it is possible...

"Joy, let me explain," Helen said. "There's one more sister, your fraternal twin."

"Who is she?" I asked.

"Nina." Nina? Nina Martin! "Let me finish, you see..."

**_*AFTER ALL THE SIBUNAS TELL JOY ABOUT THE PROPHESY, AND THEIR DILEMMA*_**

I closed my eyes, took a deep breath, and let everything they'd told me sink in. I opened my eyes and said,

"Let's contact Nina."

**Did you like it? I hope you did, cuz I worked really hard on it, and it took me**** a long time.**

**:D**


	9. Sibuna to the Rescue!

**Sorry I haven't written anything in a long time I've been on vacation and spending time with my family. Anyways, I had enough time to put this short little chapter together for you. Hope you like it! By the way thank you xfreeforeverx for helping me come up with an idea for this chapter. If anyone else has any ideas please tell me!**

**Chapter 9- Sibuna to the rescue!**

**Nina's POV**

My eye lids cracked open a bit and I looked around me, and gasped when I realized someone else was being held here too. I opened my eyes wide, and whispered, "Hello? Hello? Wake up!"

The body jerked up and moaned loudly, "Wha-?"

"Hey, I'm Nina. Who are you?" I asked.

"Nina? Is that really you?"

"Yeah how'd you know? Wait? Brian?"

"It's me Nina, it's me. How's Amber?"

I hesitated, "She's safe, but we aren't."

"True, what are we going to do?"

"That, my friend, is a very good question."

**Helen's POV**

I grabbed Joy's hand, and fell into a trance. Slipping away from humanity slowly at a time. Not feeling, not seeing, only the peaceful silence of unconsciousness.

**Joy's POV**

Helen's hand was in mine as we slipped away from everyone else. The darkness scared the crap out of me, and I tried to scream but my voice wouldn't work.

Would I ever see the lights of day again?

**Nina's POV**

I was talking to Brain and passed out, just like that. It was the weirdest sensation ever.

All I could see was darkness, I couldn't feel a thing at all, I couldn't hear. It was as if I was but I wasn't.

What was happening to me?

**Helen's POV**

The quite encompassed me, surrounding me with complete nothingness. It was beautiful in a twisted way.

I sighed with disappointed when I saw two other figures come into focus before me.

Joy and Nina, both looking scared to death.

"Nina, we need you to focus on where you're being held. What it looks like, what it smells like, everything you can think of Nina. Please, we're going to rescue you."

"No, it's a trap. He wants you to try this. He- he-"

"It's okay, don't talk. Just feel it and we'll feel it."

Nina nodded and I felt what she's been going through.

I felt pain in my shoulder and upper back, then I felt scared and sad, I felt longing, confused, tired, and a little relieved but only for a moment. I saw and heard what she had.

So Rufus knew about Joy, but we still had to get Nina back.

Closing my eyes I could see that Nina was being held in the tower of a castle.

It was old and I could tell it was abandoned by looking at it.

I backed up mentally and showed Joy and Nina what I was seeing.

"Look familiar anyone?" I asked because I didn't have a single clue.

"I know the place," Joy said speaking up finally.

Noticing their fatigue and my own I said, "I think we need to go back to our bodies now."

We looked at each other, and hugged, then I lost sensation again.

This was the only way I could feel completely serene.

I smiled as I floated away into nothingness.

**Fabian's POV**

It felt like forever until Joy and Helen woke up.

I let out a sigh of relief and looked expectedly at them. But they looked like they needed a long nap.

"What happened? Where is she?" I demanded excitedly.

"She's being held in the top tower of King Louis the Third's castle, and she's not alone. Rufus is there and he's captured Brian too."

"Brian?" Amber whispered quietly.

Helen nodded and Amber got a weird look on her face, but I didn't have time to give it thought.

I had to rescue Nina. I glanced at Helen and Joy practically collapsed on the ground.

First get them home, plan, and then finally bring Nina home.

**Payton's POV**

I scooped Helen into my arms and started making my way towards the House of Anubis.

Everyone else followed plotting their next move as we weaved in and out of the trees.

The girl of my dreams had fallen asleep in my arms right after I'd picked her up. She sighed in her sleep then shivered.

I pulled her closer to me hoping that it would warm her up a little bit.

We finally reached the Anubis House and some creepy, angry looking bloke was glaring at us. He looked at Helen and Joy and a greedy expression passed over his face.

"What are you doing here?" he demanded.

"Victor, they need to rest and we need Trudy," Patricia told him sternly.

The guy named Victor backed off at the venom in her voice.

I would have to if I were him. "Verily well," and with that he was off to find the Trudy lady.

"This way," Mara instructed leading everyone up the stairs and into a girl's bedroom.

Without hesitation I put Helen softly down, and out of the corner of my eye I saw Josh do the same to his newly found cousin.

I took Helen's hand and looked up at Fabian, "What now?"

**Fabian's POV**

What now? What now? I don't know what now!

"We need to get to the castle and save Nina and Brian. Any ideas on how to do that?"

"Well the Anubis kids can go in first because he's expecting them, and then we can come in behind him and beat the crap out of him!" Jordan announced.

We all stared at her.

"What?" she demanded. "He messed with Nina, Helen, and Joy so now he's going to have to deal with us. All of us."

**Joy's POV**

I wasn't asleep like they all thought.

Helen was because she had used most of her energy.

I provided as little as possible so I could stay awake long enough to call Rufus and Victor to warn them. I felt bad about making her use that much energy but I had to set my plan in motion.

Victor and Rufus would destroy Nina and then I could have Fabian all to myself.

She'll never see it coming.

I crawled out of bed silently and crept down the hall to Victor's office.

After knocking on the door and being waved in I sat down and told Victor everything,but most importantly, about Nina and the castle.

**I sorry it's been a lond time, I haven't had any inspiration for a while but I finally got this together. I hope you liked it. DONT FORGET TO REVIEW BTW!**

**=D**


	10. Battle Call

**Chapter 10- Battle Call**

**Fabian's POV**

We hailed a cab and told him to step on it. It no time we were standing in front of the castle.

"Okay here's the plan Anubis people we'll go in first. He's either hiding them in the basement or top towers-"

"I don't think he'll have them in the basement," Patricia interrupted.

"Why's that?" I asked.

"Because he'll want them to see the outside like they have a chance of escaping but never actually going to be able to."

I nodded and thought for a moment, "Okay come on guys lets go save Nina!"

"And Brian!" Amber cheered.

**Payton's POV**

I knew something was wrong when I didn't see Joy. I looked around and spotted her among Victor and the teachers barely able to stand by herself.

_Oh, no! Joy! I have to worn the others!_

I grabbed my phone and called Jordan, no luck. I kept calling but no one answered.

I looked at Helen and knew what I had to do. So I hailed a taxi.

Once the taxi came and I loaded a very drowsy Helen inside we were off to the castle.

**Victor's POV**

Once Joy had told me of what was happening I immediately called the society.

This was the opportunity of a lifetime; all the Lost Ones together again, and with their power a new way to achieve immortal life.

But first he had to stop Rufus.

**Nina's POV**

I kept waiting and waiting, staring out at the window from the chair I was tied up in.

Brian and I were silent as we prayed for someone to come save us.

I knew Fabian was on his way, but I couldn't help wishing they'd listened to my warning about it being a trap and not have come.

All the sudden Rufus burst through the door sneering at Brian and I.

"Sit tight, the show is about to begin."

* * *

**Sorry it's really short but I'm promise it's going to be worth the wait! PLEASE COMMENT! =D**


	11. Prophesy Fulfilled

**I know I haven't updated since forever and a half ago but this is the final chapter because I hate leaving things unfinished. I hope you enjoy.**

**Chapter 11- Prophesy Fulfilled**

Payton's cab pulled up to the castle as the Sibunas ran up the stairs leading to the highest tower.

Payton paid the driver and helped support a wobbly Helen. The pair walked to the entrance before Payton decided it'd be easier to carry her.

Higher up, Rufus gagged his prisoners and hid so that when his guests arrived he'd be concealed.

Victor led his followers to King Louis the Third's castle hurriedly, they had to get there and stop Rufus from taking all that power for himself. Joy rushed with them, her revenge was close, she could feel it in her very being.

The Sibunas burst into a large room where in the middle sat Nina and Brian, gagged and trying to shout and shaking their heads fiercely at their friends. Fabian and Amber immediately went to them and began loosening their gags. The rest followed behind.

"Trap," Nina gasped.

Everyone turned to see the door closed behind them and Rufus standing there triumphantly. "Now, we're going to go about this nice and easy, if I've never met you move next to the window," the newest members complied.

"You can finish untying your friends, I mean them no harm," again his orders were filled without complaint. "That's very good. Go join your friends please, except you Nina. Stand over by that other wall there. Good, you're all going so well. I believe our other guests will be arriving momentarily. Until then let's all just sit tight okay?"

They all just glared at his victorious smirk. Several seconds before the door opened again to reveal Payton and Helen.

"Helen, how good to see you again. Life treating you well? How _is_ my favorite little assassin?" All eyes snapped to Helen who in question stared him down.

"Screw you, you manipulative, oversized, despicable, toad!" she growled, her strength returning with her anger.

Rufus just laughed manically, "You over there with your sister, lover boy with the rest of them." They did as he demanded.

Minutes passed before Fabian finally exploded, "What are we going here! What do you want anyways? What's the point, no matter what it is you'll lose, you'll always lose."

Rufus smirked again, "That's where you're wrong, I won't lose, not again and certainly not to a bunch of children. But to answer your question we are waiting for the Victor and his puny Society to show up, along with the final sister."

On cue Victor and his posse made their appearance along with Joy.

"Great! Now we're all here together isn't this wonderful? Joy next me please, you've been a wonderful help to my cause, and the rest of you can stand over there. Yes! Perfect!" Rufus grinned crazily as he surveyed his captives.

Nina and Helen stood stock still glaring while Joy quivered slightly behind him. Victor and his rats stared disbelievingly with their mouths open like idiots. Amber and Brian clutched each other, each male trying to give their girlfriend as much comfort as possible except Fabian and Payton who could only stand there helplessly.

Basking in the brilliance that was himself, Rufus directed the sisters to stand inside the circle he'd made earlier on the floor, and hold hands. Then, without further delay Rufus began to chant. "Mica maca tino duale rumsi posnic valla, mica maca tino daule rumsi posnic valla," he muttered.

The sisters began to glow an eerie yellow as Rufus began to pick up his incantation.

"Let the scales be tipped! Let the heavens rain fire as the Guardian, Gate, and Key join as one! Let the scales be tipped! Let the heavens rain fire on this mortal world!" he shouted, by now a slight tremor could be felt and the slight yellow glow increased in magnitude.

Not a soul could move as Rufus continued the ritual. Then, as the bright light had reached its peak-

A battle cry sounded, the connection was broken, a sister collapsed in heap on the floor, screams of terror wrung out, an anguished yell omitted, and then silence.

Everyone focused in on Patricia standing above Joy, a shard of glass clutched in her fist. Helen was on her knees crying over her sister's limb body while Nina tried her best to comfort her. The prophecy had been fulfilled; the Guardian locked the God's wrath away in the Gate who the Key lost in heartbroken tears.

It was over, it was finally over.

************************************DANCE (next day)***********************************

"She's gone Jordan," Helen whispered once they'd finished getting ready and were sitting on their beds.

Jordan sighed, "I know, and it's hard but you'll get through it, I know that you will. You've got all of us here for you, just say the word." Helen nodded, smiling at her best friend.

Jenna poked her head in, "Time for us to blow those boys away!" They grinned and all the girls waited at the top of the stairs.

They walked down together and stood by their date. Jenna and Alex both grabbed onto one of Alfie's arms, Jordan and Tyler, Braxton and Nikkie, Emma and Mark, Payton and Helen stood next to one another.

Meanwhile, at the Anubis House the boys stared open-mouthed as their dates walked down the stairs, they were stunning.

Jerome and Mara stood side by side along with Amber and Brian, Josh and Patricia, Nina and Fabian were making puppy eyes at each other while Mick stood by himself.

At the dance they all laughed and danced, enjoying themselves. After all the horrors they'd seen they were finally just teenagers tonight.

Looking down at them from up high Joy smiled, finally she'd gotten something right.

**Like it? Pictures of the dresses are on my profile I didn't want to spend forever describing them and such. Comments are much appreciated!**

**=D**


End file.
